River Falls Hollow
by rose lily potter
Summary: Eight families have to band together to defeat the evil that threatens to destroy everything that means something to them. Can these teens fulfill their destiny? Chapter 1 has been revised, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 redone

_**River Falls Hollow **_

Eight families' share a past and that was forged from the beginning of time. A family of Darmena (Dar-me-n-au), the demon hunter and a family of witches. These families had band together to defeat the evil that had plague our lands, and vowed to fill it with the night creatures. Once the evil was destroyed he had vowed that he would return to seek vengeance and would fulfill his quest to enslave and destroy all mankind.

These eight families are the Winchesters, Halliwells, Potters, Weasleys, Malfoys, Grangers, Zabinis, Longbottoms, and the Parkinson family. Will these families be able to fulfill their destiny to save the world?

_**The Dream Walk**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Nightfall has come but three teens will experience a dream like no other, but will they be able to learn from this dream or is it a premonition trying to forewarn them of the danger lurking their way?

"Where am I?" a young girl asked as she was running through the woods trying to find a way out of there, but she noticed a young boy standing there looking lost and confused as she is. "Hey kid do you know where we are?" she asked as she moved to him.

"Who are you calling kid?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, my bad," she said as she gave him a smirk back as crossed her arms.

"I am also sorry," he said as he extended his hand as a gesture of respect, "my name is Sam."

"My name is Phoebe," she smiled as she accepted his gesture of kindness.

"I am not use to talking to pretty girls or girls' period," Sam smiled with a blush across his face. "Except my sisters," Sam stated as he removed his hand and ran it through his hair trying to act cool.

"Do you use that line with every girl you try to impress?" Phoebe giggled as she twirled her hair with her fingers. "Or am I special?" As Phoebe was asking him the question making him blush even more he noticed a shadow figure was moving towards them, he took a hold of her wrist move her behind him to protect her.

"Hey wait a minute what is your deal?" She asked as she pulls away from his grasp, causing him to flinch in confusion. "I can protect myself!" Phoebe yelled as she got in front of him in a fighting stance to fight off the shadow.

"Phoebe is that you?" they asked while still approaching them, as the person had moved closer she realized that she indeed knew the person.

"Ginny?" she asked with relief in her voice.

"Thank the lord it is you Pheebes!" She stated as she went to embrace her friend in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked as she realized that Sam was looking a little confused and lost even more. For one he had known idea how he ended up in the woods with two girls he didn't even know.

"All I remembered was getting into my bed to sleep," Ginny started to explain as she noticed Sam standing to the side. "Hey who is the cutie?" She asked as she pointed to Sam.

"Let me introduce you," Phoebe smiled as she motioned for Sam to come meet her friend. "And before you ask any questions missy, let me just remind you that do have a boyfriend."

"Whatever," Ginny smirked as she flipped her long fiery red hair. "Forgive my rude flirty friend my name is Ginny Weasley," Ginny smiled as she noticed Phoebe turning red in the face from the comment she had just made.

"Hi I'm Sam Winchester," he smiled while thinking to himself that his brother would kill to be here right now.

"Anyway," Phoebe said as she moved between them to make sure that Ginny wouldn't even get that chance to flirt, "so Gin you was telling us how you got here."

"All I remember was going to bed and then I was here," Ginny stated.

"That is the same thing that happened with me," Sam stated as he waited for Phoebe to tell them how she got here.

"Wait Gin you have the premonitions right?" she asked as she noticed that Sam was looking at them a little weird. "Wait Sam are you a witch or do you a gift that foresees the future?"

"I can sense things and I was told I was a seer," Sam nervously stated, because he was told to never tell anyone about his gift or about what his family does for a living.

"Ok so we all went to sleep and ended up because we went to sleep," Phoebe stated as she finally realized that they were being watched. "So this is a vision or something big."

"_Yes my child this is an warning," the voice stated from out of nowhere. "You three are here to learn the true the truth about your family and about the monster that is coming to destroy everything that you cherish."_

"But how do we stop it?" Sam asked wondering how he come save the world when he is nothing like his brother or sisters.

"He is right how can we do anything to help?" Ginny asked.

"_Simply by trusting your visions and by learning to become one in unity, and the very major one is by trusting each other." the voice stated._

"How well we know this monster you speak of?" Phoebe asked trying to take in as much information she could.

"_This monster will look human and normal, but he or she will use someone you trust to destroy the unity within. Have faith and trust and everything will be revealed, blessed be and may the good magic protect you." The voice said as it vanished within the air._

With that all three teens vanished and each of them had awakened from their own sleep and into their own beds, with all their memories from the dream walk. Each of the remembered that they had to pass the message to their family so they could fulfill what the voice had told them.


	2. AN

**Weasley Family:**

**Bill - age 20 powers energy wave (The ability to create a huge amount of energy in one attack.)**

**Charlie - age 19 powers Hydrokinesis (The ability to create water.)**

**Percy - age 18 powers Invisibility (The ability to become invisible or unseen.)**

**George - age 17 powers Psychokiness (The ability to move things with your mind without having to see the object.)**

**Fred - age 17 powers Thought Projection (The ability to make your thoughts come to life.)**

**Ginny - age 16 powers Fire throwing (The ability to throw streams of fire from your hands) and Premonitions (The ability to see visions of the future or past.). And is Ron's twin sister.**

**Ron - age 16 powers Heat manipulation (The ability to generate waves of heat.)**

**Potter Family**

**Harry - age 18 powers Telekinetic Beam (A form of Telekinesis but using a beam to move things.)**

**Alisha - age 16 powers Premonitions**

**Kelsey - age 14 Synchronization (The ability to copy and duplicate supernatural powers.)**

**Halliwells Family**

**Prue - age 18 powers Telekinesis (The ability to move things with your mind) and Astral Projection (The ability to be in two places at once.)**

**Piper - age 16 powers Temporal Stasis (Freezing) (The ability to freeze an objects molecules until it freeze's in motion.) and Molecular Combustion (The ability to speed up to where they combust.)**

**Phoebe - age 15 powers Levitation (The ability to hover in the air), Empathy (Ability to sense human emotions and alter them changing demons attacks back to them.), and Premonitions.**

**Paige - age 14 powers Glamour (Able to change into someone that charms and fascinates other.), Telepathy (The ability to read ones thoughts), and Teleportation (Ability to think of a place and be there within seconds.)**

**Lovegood**

**Luna - age 15 powers Empathy**

**Parkinson **

**Pansy - age 16 powers Telepathy**

**Granger**

**Hermione - age 16 powers Empathy**

**Malfoy**

**Draco - age 18 powers Cloaking (The ability to hide yourself or someone supernaturally from others.)**

**Zabini**

**Blaise - age 18 powers Telepathy**

**Winchester Family**

**Dean - age 20 super human strength and speed**

**Buffy - age 18 super human strength and speed can sense demons**

**Faith - age 17 super human strength and speed can sense demons**

**Sam - age 16 Empathy and Voyeurism (The ability to see the future through a charmed object, crystal ball Ronyx Crystal, Enchanted Pond.)**

**Hope - Sam's twin that was killed after birth suppose to have the gift of Voyeurism.**

_**A/N: I just wanted to give everyone a little hint of what their powers and gifts are, please read and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dream Walk Part II**_

Phoebe's POV

I can't believe that wicked dream I just had, it seemed so totally real. Wait it was real, I better go tell grams and mom about it. I hope Ginny and that boy named Sam remember to inform their family about it as well.

End of POV

Phoebe ran downstairs and spotted her mother and grams in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Mom, I have something to tell you and grams about," Phoebe stated as she sat down at the kitchen so she could explain everything to them. She told them about the warning the voice gave them about the evil that was coming to their town to destroy them and everything else. She had explained to them about Sam and Ginny being their with her in the dream, after she said the name Winchester her grams realized that it had began.

"Phoebe, did you say Winchester?" Grams asked as she moved away from the stove and reached into the kitchen drawer and removed the address book.

"A Yes gram there was a boy named Sam Winchester in there as well and he stated that he could see things through his crystal around his neck. Someone told him he was like a seer." Phoebe stated as she noticed the look on their faces.

Patty noticed Prue walking into the kitchen reaching for a glass to get some juice, "Prue dear I need you to run up to the attic and grab the Book of Shadows." Patty ordered as she reached under the sink to get a pot to use for brewing.

"What's going on?" Prue asked with a worried and confused look on her face.

"Please go get the book and I promise we'll explain everything to you and the rest of the girls later." Grams stated as she potions for the herbs to float down to her from the top cabinet. As Prue ran upstairs to get the book she noticed Piper and Paige running down with the book.

"Before you say anything I wasn't using my power to listen in on your thoughts," Paige smirked as she handed her sister the book.

"We just heard grams ask for it whiles we were on our way downstairs for breakfast," Piper stated as she chimed in, causing Prue's left eyebrow to rise with a smirk of doubtfulness. Being that she knew those two better then anyone else. "So we better get the book to grams before she yells," she stated as she started to grab Paige's hand and move past their sister.

As they were walking into the kitchen they noticed Phoebe making phone calls telling them to meet them at the manor in one hour. "Are we having a meeting?" Piper asked as she sat the book on the counter.

"Yes we are," Patty stated as she threw a pinch of rosemary into the pot.

"Now listen girls right now we have to work together with not just our convant but with another family called the Darmena, which means demon hunter," grams stated.

"So is that what Sam is?" Phoebe asked hoping that she would finally be able to see him again.

"Yes," Patty stated as she finished brewing the potion.

"You see Sam is also a special type of hunter," grams stated as she poured the potion into a bottle. In his family a set of twins would posses a gift to be able to see events inside a special crystal or a enchanted pond."

"Grams how do you know about his family," Phoebe asked wondering where or how she knows so much about someone she never met.

"In all due time everything well be revealed," Patty stated as she finished with the last potion bottle.

While the Halliwells were getting ready for the meeting the Weasley family was being informed about Ginny's dream and about the warning she received about the great evil that was about to plague their world.

"It is time that your generation learns the truth about this town and about our family," Mr. Weasley stated as he grabbed their family book and headed out the door.

"What do you mean about the truth?" Ron asked as he sat down next to his twin sister, noticing her expression on her face. He knew that look and knew that she only got that look of concern when something bad was going to happen. And tonight he was going the to put to trust in his twin's gut feelings and premonitions.

"Ronald everything is going to be revealed at the council meeting," Molly stated as she grabbed her bag and potion bottles. The Weasley clan had went through a door that leads them to a room with a table that had the Halliwells sitting in the chairs around the table as well as the other families.

"This is going to be weird, you do realize that?" Charlie asked in a low whisper that his brother can hear.

"I know it is," Bill said.

"Now that everyone is here let the meeting began," Penny stated as she nodded to everyone. "Now Ginny dear could you be as kind as to light the candles in the middle of the table for me dear?" Penny asked as she pointed at the candles in the middle of the table. Ginny nodded and blew kisses of fire at the candles and made them light up.

"Now you younger generation really doesn't know the depth of the history on how this coven was formed. But right now you are about to hear the truth from the one being that had formed it from the beginning." Penny stated as she opened the book to find the spell she needed to recite.

"Wait how are we supposed to hear it from someone that is dead?" Harry asked as he noticed that his sisters had the same bewildered looks on their faces as well.

"Harry dear you do remember that we are witches?" His mother Lily asked with an smirk on her face.

"But I thought we were not allow to raise the dead?" Alisha asked after she felt an nudge from her sister Journey telling her not to ask another question. She just wanted this to be over so she could witness the dead being bought back to life.

"Really can you guys be so slow?" Pansy asked as she shook her head from the to her were stupid questions.

"If I were you I'd hush," Hermione started to say as she noticed the look she was receiving from the Pansy, "really Pansy you are the one who is slow in class and in everything else!"

"Children settle down or so help you, I will silence you for the whole night!" Molly stated in a stern voice which was never to be questioned or to be tested. "Please proceed on with summoning the being we need to hear from."

_**Here these words **_

_**Here my cries **_

_**Spirit from the other side **_

_**Come to us who call you near **_

_**Cross now the great divide **_

After Penny had finished the chant a bright glimmer of light shot into the circle of candles, a woman in a white gown. The woman had resembled Prue from head to toe, which had a very strong impact on the Halliwell and Granger family in shock.

"How did thee bring me here?" the woman ask with eyes locked onto Prue like she looking into an mirror staring at her own reflection.

"Melinda Warren we are your kin," Penny smiled.

"Blessed be my bloodline did survived," she smiled as she looked around the room taking in everyone's faces. "What year it is?"

"It is the year 2009," Paige answered.

"We bought you here to enlighten us on the evil that has come back," Patty stated.

"But wait the entire coven is not here," Melinda stated as she looked around the room again.

"Who are we missing?" Bill asked.

"The Winchester family," Ginny stated.

"For the time being I would like tell you that the Phoenix Coven consisted with the Granger, Potter, Halliwell, Weasley, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, and the Winchester family." Melinda stated as she noticed Prue was staring with an even more intense look, "but there was another member that was among us at the time, this person was someone that we once trusted. But the person had turned to dark magic and had betrayed us and tried to destroy the town."

"Wait you named everyone in the coven," Fred stated as he noticed everyone looking around the room at each other trying to figure out who was evil or an trader. "So is one of us the threat?"

"No my child the threat comes from the Riddle family," Melinda stated, "but right now I am going to stop explaining until the Winchester family arrives." With that she vanished into thin air and left everyone more confused and lost.

In another town Sam was telling his father about the his dream and about the girls he met and about the warning. John realized that his son wasn't suppose to receive his gift until him and his twin sister had reached their sixteenth birthday. His twin had died right after she was born, but John soon realized that if Sam had received it that meant his daughter was alive somewhere.

"Sam listen to me very carefully," John said in an stern voice that made his son nervous, "you and your siblings need to go pack we are heading to a small town in Kansas."

"But why?" Sam asked not sure if his father was going to punish him for questioning him.

"Sam listen to me very carefully," John started to say as he took a hold of Sam's shoulders so his son could get an sense of his feelings. He noticed outside on the street corner was standing a man staring at his house. The man's eyes were yellow; he didn't know if the man was an demon or something more dangerous.

"Dad what's wrong?" Sam asked as he could sense his father's fears.

"Sam get your brother and sisters out of here!" John ordered as he nodded for Sam to go deeper into his emotions with his empathy gift. "And do not ask any questions as to the reason why just do it." As that was being said the man started to walk slowly towards their house, while Sam was walking away from his father and into the room his sisters were in reading books about the high fashions.

"Hey bro," Buffy smiled, but was soon turned into a worried look as she noticed the pale look on his face.

"Sam what's wrong?" Faith asked as she jumped from her bed.

"Listen to me very carefully and don't ask any questions we have to follow this order down to the tee." Sam stated as he handed them a paper to read.

Buffy and Faith

You must get your brothers to safety right now and go find Penny Halliwells in Fall Rivers Hollow. She'll be waiting for you to arrive the time as come for you put your training skills to use. There is a package waiting for you at Bobby's house tell him where you are going and he well know what to do.

Love,

Dad

"Sam what is going on?" Buffy asked with a worried look on her face.

"Listen to me B we have to do what dad said," Sam stated as he shook his head realizing that they were short on time as he felt the presence of the demon approaching their house.

"Did you feel that?" Dean asked as he busted into the girl's room with his shot gun.

"Dean we need to leave now!" Sam yelled as he grabbed the bag their dad in the hallway closet.

"No Sammy we have to go fight and kill this bastard for coming here!" Dean yelled as he started to run into the living room, but soon had witness his dad fighting a lycan.

"Holy sh-," Faith started to say when she ran up behind Dean but was cut off by Buffy running into the back of her.

"DAD!" Buffy screamed as she saw her father getting knocked around by a lycan.

"How sweet daddy's little girl is worried about her daddy!" the lycan smirked as he started to run up her, but was met with an punch into the jaw by a pissed off father.

"Buffy get them out of here that is an order!" John yelled as he took out the silver dagger that special ordered to kill lycans.

"But daddy," Buffy cried as she pulled back by Sam who had the same concern expression on his face as her and his other siblings.

"Now!" John ordered as he gave them a look that they knew was going to be the last time they saw their father.

"After I am finished ripping you into shreds I am going to destroy your family!" the lycan yelled as he leap into the air with his claws ready to rip his flesh into shreds. "And just so you know your other precious daughter is still alive but has no clue of you, she is to be my new toy after tonight!" He laughed in an evil way that made John's hair stand straight up on his neck.

"You bastard!" John yelled as he tossed him into the wall and shoved the dagger into his chest, causing the lycan howl in pain. "Don't you dare threaten my children! I am going to find my daughter Hope!" John yelled as he shoved the dagger deeper into his chest causing the lycan cough up blood and foam and die.

John noticed the gash he had receive on his neck and rib cage, he knew it was an matter of time before he would turned into an lycan. He had to make sure that his children were safe and that they completed his order, but before he could make it to the tunnel his vision was hazy and blackness took over.

Secret Room

As they pulled Dean away from the scene with a fight they realized that he wasn't going to go so easily, "Dean we have to follow his orders!" Faith stated as she grabbed his arm and got him closer to the secret door in their closet in their room.

"Screw his orders we can take that thing!" Dean yelled as he jerked his arm away them.

"Fine if you want to do it your way I am cool with that," Buffy said as she nodded to Faith and Sam.

"Finally I am so glad…" Dean started to say as he turned around to give his plan, but was met with a punched in the face by both his sisters' fists. Which had caused him to fall to the ground?

"Ouch!" Buffy yelled while shaking her hand. "And I thought you had a hard head," she stated while looking at Faith.

"Ok so who is carrying him?" Sam asked he noticed a shadow moving closer to them, praying that it wasn't the lycan coming for them.

"B pull the lever so we can get inside the passage to hide," Faith ordered as she threw her brother onto her shoulder so they could move quickly.

After Buffy opened the secret panel Sam and Faith had moved quickly threw while Buffy held her shot gun filled with silver bullets laced with holy water. The shadow was approaching them with full speed as the panel was closing. "Faith if he gets through that door you promise me that you get Sam and Dean out of here while I finish this creep."

"Sure thing B, but you better be at the car in five minutes or I am coming in to kick your butt," Faith smirked as she carried Dean and lead Sam through the passageway. Buffy saw the panel opening as she raised her gun, ready to shoot first and ask questions later.

"Let's see you dodge these rounds," Buffy smirked but was soon changed into a tearful look as she saw her father come through the doorway with claw marks all over his body.

"Daddy?" Buffy asked in an whispered tone.

"Angel girl," John muttered as he fell to the ground coughing up blood, Buffy didn't know if she put the gun down so she could go help her father or wait a minute to see if the demon was coming to finish what he started.

"Baby girl you need to run and get to safety before the rest of his pack comes to make sure that he had completed his mission." John stated as he coughed up some blood, he handed her a locket that was once her mothers. He wanted her to take the locket and remember whose daughter she was and that some day the they would meet again in life.

"But you know I can take him," Buffy said as she guarded her father, this man who could take down any demon that got in his way. But now she sees her father as a normal man that was stronger then her get defeated by one lycan.

"Listen to me right now Buffy you need to kill me and run because I can sense something is coming and I can feel the venom run through my veins," John said as his eyes started to change.

"I can't," Buffy cried as she moved away from her father and hit the panic switch to lockdown the house so the attacker couldn't reach them or her family that was trying to get away.

"Do it!" John ordered as his face started to change in an unspeakable way. Before she respond or do anything she heard an bang sound and spun around to find Bobby Singer standing behind her with an smoking shot gun.

"Buffy we have to go," Bobby ordered as grabbed her arm and dragged her through the tunnel leading to the lake. She didn't know if she should be happy to see him or to kill him for taking her father away from her. But she soon realized that her father was killed by the very creature he was about to turn into if it wasn't for Bobby for giving him peace.

"Faith hit the button!" He yelled as she nodded and was about to hit but she felt her sister's hand over it first. She knew that Buffy wanted to send the beast to hell for taking another person from their family and away from her that she loved.

After the button was hit the house was shattered into pieces leaving no trace of what or who was inside it. "Your father wanted you to have these things," Bobby said as he handed Dean a book and a bag of money. He also gave them some ID's with different names and school records so they could hideout in the very town that his family ran from.

"So now what?" Faith asked as looked at Bobby.

"Now we go to the very town your father and mother ran from," he stated as he threw his bag into the trunk.

"So you're coming with us?' Sam asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, who else is going to keep you mischievous out of trouble?" Bobby asked as he got into the car. "Besides I need to finish what your dad started to finish many years ago, I owe him that and much more. Besides we are family."

**_A/N: Here is an sneak peek at the next chapter._**

**_"Please tell that this chick is single?" Dean asks with an smirk._**

**_"Chick?" Prue asks before Buffy could say anything._**

**_" I'm sorry, would you like me to call you babe?" Dean asked an bigger smirk._**

**_"How about this.." Prue started to say as she punched in him right in his chin causing him to fall back onto the couch, "don't call me anything you jerk!"_**

**_Should they get together or should Prue be with Bill?_**


	4. Author Notes

A/N: I am writing the next chapter right now and I am taking a poll about who should be paired together. The votes need to be in by midnight if you want to voice your opinion; here is the list that I have put together:

1. Dean/ Prue

2. Bill/ Prue

3. Harry/ Prue

4. Journey/ Blaise

5. Phoebe/ Draco

6. OC/Prue

7. Alisha/ George

8. Faith/ Charlie

9. OC/ Bill

10. Paige/ Ron

11. Piper/ Sam

12. Hermione/ OC

13. Pansy/ Percy

Please place your votes and remember this is an AU story, and read and review.


	5. results

**A/N: The Votes are in! And as of now the main couples are as follow:**

**1. Prue/Harry**

**2. Patty/Bobby**

**3. Prue/OC**

**4. Journey/ Blaise**

**5. Phoebe/ Draco**

**6. OC/Prue**

**7. Alisha/ George**

**8. Faith/ Charlie**

**9. OC/ Bill**

**10. Paige/ Ron**

**11. Piper/ Sam**

**12. Hermione/ OC**

**13. Pansy/ Percy**

**14. Prue/? (Mystery)**

**15. Ginny/Dean**

**16. Ginny/ (Mystery)**

**If you feel that the matches are not great please leave an review or PM me tonight to let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome Home **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

The Winchester family had arrived in town the next day noticing the town seemed different from what their dad and mom had told them when they were younger. Bobby had pulled up into their family home and can't forget the last night that the family spent at this very home. It was a night no one would forget, it was the night that the Winchester's lost not only their baby sister Hope but they also lost their mother. After that day the family was running away from the cloud that plagued their very life.

Their were nights that Dean would hear his sisters crying in their sleep for their mother, and for the yellow eye monster that had killed her while they were moving into their new home. Dean had made a vow that he would some day hunt down and kill the very creature that had destroyed his family.

As they made their way through the house examining their surroundings to make sure that they didn't have any unwanted visitors here. As they explored the house Sam had found the pond in the backyard that seemed to draw him closer to it. He couldn't hear Bobby or Faith calling his name, all he could was the voice of a woman calling his name. As he reached the pond he noticed a woman resembling Buffy but a little older, she had Faith's eyes, and Buffy's smile.

"Mom?" Sam asked as he felt pain hit him in his gut as if someone or something was trying to rip his insides out.

"I don't have much time Sammy," She stated as she spun around to see her other children standing there with tears in her yes.

"Mama?" Faith cried as tried to run up to her, but was cut off by a force field.

"Listen carefully children," Joyce said as she started to glow with a pure light, she glanced over and saw Bobby walking towards the pond. "The time has come for you to remember where you come from and what your destiny truly is."

"But mom what are you talking about?" Dean asked as took a hold of Buffy and Faith to keep them from breaking down completely.

"Dean do you ever wonder about Sam's visions and your super human strength and your ability to sense a demon?" Joyce asked as she waved her hand over the water and extended other hand to Sam to take an hold of it, as he did he felt the pain disappear and he felt his body levitate in the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked as he noticed that his brother's body had started to glow just like his mother had done.

"Relax D she's not hurting him," Bobby stated, he knew exactly what was happening.

"Sam, I need you to touch the water and take a deep look into it," Joyce ordered as she closed her eyes to give him an power boost. As he touched the water his eyes had turned red and he could see images of people that were his parents and his siblings. He couldn't make out the time or year, but he noticed that this event was taking place at the hospital. The woman was giving birth to a baby, but to amazement the woman had given birth to twins.

After the birth a lycan had appeared and had replaced the one baby with an dead pig, and an warning that they would kill the other baby if they didn't leave the town. After that scene Sam had snapped out of the trance and couldn't that he had a twin sister he knew nothing about. "I had a twin sister?" Sam asked as he shook his head from all the information that he just received.

"Yes Sam you still do have a twin sister named Hope," Joyce smiled.

"Wait what do you mean still do?" Buffy asked as she couldn't believe that she has an sister out there somewhere.

"Your father had just found out that your sister is still alive, because your brother had come into his gift," Joyce started to say as she noticed Sam turning pale. "As you can see your brother has the gift as a seer, which can only come to him when he and his twin come of age."

"So what you are telling us that Hope and Sam are seers?" Faith asked as she turns to look at an worried Sam.

"Yes sweetie," Joyce answered as she stepped out of the force field to be able to touch her children once more.

"But doesn't a demon only have the gift of an seer?" Dean asked, as he took his hand and scratches his head from all the confusion.

"Yes dear that is true on certain levels, but not all levels," Joyce stated as she moved closer to her children. "It all started here in this town many centuries ago, but you need to find your sister and find the Phoenix coven so that you can hear the truth."

"So we need to find Patty Halliwell," Bobby chimed in as he was looking through the book John had given Buffy before he died.

"Yes you must hurry before the harvest moon comes," Joyce stated as she touched Dean's face to see how much he has grown since she last seen him.

"What is the harvest moon?" Dean asked.

"All well be revealed tomorrow when you meet the coven," Joyce stated as she gave each of her children a hug and kiss one last time.

"Will we see you one last time?" Buffy asked as she wiped an strain of tear from her eye.

"My angel girl I am always with you and will continue to be there for you," Joyce smiled as she vanished in an glimmer of light.

"So now we have to find our missing sister and find out why we have our gifts," Faith stated as she went inside the house and noticed that there were books about their town waiting for them on the kitchen table.

"Ok I can totally say that this is freaky!" Buffy stated in a stern voice as she hoped down onto the couch.

"You think this is freaky?" Dean questioned as he couldn't believe his sister whom fights demons and supernatural things for an living considers this freaky.

"Ok before anyone answers to that comment or react to my statement, I just need to state that our mother appearing from the dead had caused me to have an memory relapse." Buffy stated as she paced back and forth looking for some beer to drink while Faith was doing the same.

"Did you two forget how old you two are?" Bobby asked as he removed the cans away from the girls while Dean lit his cigar.

"Sammy are you ready for tomorrow?" Dean asked as he took a drag, as he sat on the bed across from his brother.

"Not really," Sam stated as he started unpacking his things.

"And why is this bro?" Dean asked.

"Because I have to go to school with those two girls," Sam stated as he pointed to across the hall towards the girl's room.

"Sammy my boy just remember that a lot of guys are going to be friends with you to get to those chicks," Dean laughed as he looked at the picture of their dad and Bobby running their family book and herb store.

"So bro what are you and Bobby going to do tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Funny you should ask Bobby and I are going to reopen the shop," Dean smiled as he sat got dress for bed.

"I guess we have to look normal, and we need the money," Sam stated as he turned off the lights.

The next day Buffy had decided to dress preppy for school wearing a short red skirt with a black vest with black boots. She had dyed her hair a reddish strawberry blonde and had pulled it into a ponytail. While Faith took a different approach and started her first day of school dressed as a rebel, she had taken the Dean route. She had her dark hair pulled into a ponytail, ripped jeans on and a black tank top on and combat boots on.

"When are you going to dress more…" Buffy started to say but was cut off by her sister before she could finish the question.

"You dress more like you a total stuck up princess?" Faith smirked as she walked the downstairs to grab something to eat and leave for school.

"I am not a stuck up princess!" Buffy stated in the most fierce voice that any of her family has heard.

"Faith why did you have to go there?" Bobby asked as he drank some coffee.

" I didn't start anything I just finished for her," Faith smiled as innocent as she could.

"Oh really?" Dean asked her as he handed Buffy some money for lunch as she gave Faith the look of death.

"Look Faith just remember that when you meet a boy that can withstand the test," Bobby stated as he looked through the newspaper. "You are going to ask your sister help you with looking as a princess."

"That is never going to happen," Faith smirked as she took money from Dean and ran to the car to go to school.

"Thank god I don't have to sleep in the same room as Buffy," Sam stated as he went out to the car.

_**River Falls High School **_

The Winchester family made it to their classes with their school guides, Buffy decided to tryout for cheerleading and noticed that Faith had signed up as well. She was smitten with the idea of seeing her sister being dressed up as an cheerleader, the one her sister hates. This is being dressed up as a Barbie doll.

"Hello class this our new student Faith Summers Winchester," the teacher announced as he motioned for the class to befriend the new girl. Faith took the sit next to an boy whom seemed to be taken by her.

"Hello," Faith smiled as she waved at the boy.

"Hi my name is Fred Weasley," he stated as he shook her hand.

"Wait did you say your name was Winchester?" Hermione asked from behind Faith's seat.

"Yeah, wait who are you?" Faith asked a little concern as to why this girl was asking that question.

"My name is Hermione Granger," she smiled.

"Oh she is my friend," Fred smiled hoping that Hermione would catch onto about backing off just a little since they were in class. Faith just blew it off and decided to pay attention in class for once since this was an new town.

Sam was in another class making an good impression since he was in an honor class of advance chemistry. He noticed a certain redhead that was in his dream sitting next to the other girl from the very same dream. He decided to walk over to the girls an reintroduce himself, "so we meet again, but this time in the real world."

"Sam?" Ginny asked with an smile of joy as she reached up and embrace him in an hug.

"Wow, it is so good to see you," Phoebe smiled as she also embraced him in a hug.

"So ladies do you care to show me around the school and town?" Sam asked with an smirk.

"Sure we can after we introduce you to our family and friends," Phoebe stated as she handed him an noted explaining that they couldn't really discuss things in the open. She told him that they could meet in the library after school.

_**School Gym **_

"So can we go to the movies tonight?" Harry asked Prue while she was getting ready for the tryouts. She noticed how he acting all nervous and shy which she rather enjoyed.

"Maybe, but if we do go," Prue started to asked after she let her hair down in a way that made the poor boy even more nervous and even sweat a little. "Is it considered an date or just as friends?"

"How about we see when we get there," Harry stated as he took an step back from the girl that he has known since they were babies.

"Or how about Mr. Potter you answer my question," Prue stated with an smirk as she took an step closer to him as to where there was no space between them.

Unknown to them there were an group of girls coming into the gym getting ready for the tryouts, "Hey Prue you do know that there are a group of girls here for the tryouts."

"You are so lucky Mr. Potter," she smirked as she turned around to go towards the group, but was soon stopped by an pull to the arm as he pulled her into a kiss. She was shocked at first, but soon had accepted the kiss very well.

"I guess I have my answer, so be sure to pick me up around 9 o'clock pm," Prue smiled as she gave him one last kiss and ran over to the group.

After the tryouts Prue and Cory had announced that Buffy and Faith Winchester had made the team, which afterwards Prue had realized that these two girls have the same name of the family they are looking for. She had received a text telling her that Sam was in Phoebe and Ginny's class and to meet them in the school library. At the same time Buffy had received the same instructions.

As they made it to the library Fred and George couldn't but to notice how hot to Winchester girls are, but their joy was soon cut short by their girlfriends. "So let me take a wild guess that you guys and gals are the group we have been looking for?" Faith asked as noticed everyone staring at her.

"I guess you can say that," Piper answered.

" You know that we can answer all your questions at once by introducing you to our grams," Phoebe stated.

"But we need to get our brother and our godfather Bobby first," Faith stated as she looked at her siblings.

"Sure, how about I ride over there with you and I can show you how to get to the meeting place," Prue suggested noticing that Harry was hoping that they could still go on their date.

"Sure lets go," Buffy nodded. They made it to the car and Prue was hoping this wouldn't take that long because she really did want to have that date, but she knew that this was important also.

After they made it to the Winchester home she noticed that their home was very similar to the manor. When they got inside she could sense the power within this house, but couldn't really explain what she was feeling. " Hey who's the chick?" Dean asked as he came walking into the living room sipping a cold drink.

"Chick?" Prue asked wondering if she was hearing him correctly.

"I am sorry," Dean said as he smiled at the girl, and soon turned to face his brother and winked at him thinking she couldn't catch it. " I mean who is the hot babe." after he made that comment he was soon met by a fist from an 5-4 ft petite brunette straight to the right jaw.

"Wow, I didn't know she had it in her," Sam smirked as his sisters were laughing really hard as tears started coming from their eyes from the laughing. Bobby just realized how much the girl reminded him of the girl he once loved when he was an kid.

"Hey!" Dean yelled as he rubbed his jaw, "that really hurt."

"I guess next time you'll think before you speak," Prue smirked as she tossed her hair to the side. " Now I guess I'll explain how to find the meeting place."

"So should we get to the car?" Buffy as she grabbed the keys for the car.

"Nope, all you have to do is open that door by the kitchen," Prue stated as she pointed to the door that wasn't there at first.

"I am not going to go through an door that wasn't there at first," Dean stated as he gave her a look that just made her smirk even more.

"Fine, if you are scary little baby," Prue grinned.

" I am not a baby I am all man," Dean smirked. This argument between these made Faith and Buffy wish they had popcorn, while Bobby and Sam were wondering if those two had an thing for each other.

"You wish you were a man," Prue stated.

"I'll prove that I am all man right here and now little girl!" Dean stated as he stood closer to the girl.

"Only little boys who want too act like an man have to prove something, but a real man wouldn't try to prove anything," Prue stated as she opened the door.

Everyone else tried to move past Dean and Prue as they walked into the room and noticed the room was filled with most of the people they saw at school. "I don't think we are in Kansas any more," Sam whispered to his sisters.

"Very funny Sammy," Buffy giggled as noticed a certain boy staring at her. "I think I am going to like it here."

"You are not the only one sis," Faith smiled as she noticed one also.

"Welcome to the Phoenix Coven," Penny stated.

_**A/N: Sneak Peek: Prue, Dean, Sam, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Piper, Charlie, Draco, Luna, and Patty visit the past and learn about how the coven was formed back in 1825. And get an hint about the Harvest Moon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry about the long delay about posting new chapters up for each of my stories, I promise to try and post new chapters every Sunday by midnight. Please read and review, and thanks for you support on each of the stories I have posted.**_

"Now that we have everyone here, let me summon Melinda so she can explain everything to us," Penny announced as she motioned for Ginny to light the candles to perform the summoning spell. As she lit the candles she noticed the look Dean was giving Prue, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was developing between the two. After Penny had recited the spell Melinda appeared with a glowing smile of relief that the coven was now complete.

"Hello Winchester Family. Welcome to the coven," Melinda smiled after she noticed that Dean resembled someone that she once knew and loved. Melinda had wondered if history was repeating itself.

"She could pass for Prue's twin sister," Buffy whispered into Faith's ear so no one could hear her.

"You aren't lying about that," Faith whispered back, but not without Dean hearing her.

"You are right about that, twin hot babes," Dean mumbled as he shook his head grinning from ear to ear trying to reassure himself that this was not a dream. He soon realized there were more babes in the room, but he had come to realize that some were jailbait.

"Ok, let me get this straight," she paused as she glanced around the room hoping that she wouldn't offend anyone, "all of you people are witches right?" Buffy questioned as she scanned the room to take in all the faces surrounding her. She noticed one person that she couldn't help but to notice. She couldn't help but to notice the red hair or his sexy green eyes.

"Why yes that is true my lady," Bill answered as he came across the room closer to where she could hear his response. Charlie couldn't help but to smirk at his big brother for being bold in that move. While Dean noticed the look between Bill and his sister whom he didn't want to even think about liking boys. Ginny was not pleased by the question that the new girl, "what do you mean you people?" Bill and the rest of the family knew how bad her temper could get and how bad the repercussion of the blown temper.

"I think what my dear sweet sister meant by you people," he pauses as he took a deep breath, "was you witches," Sam gestured with a smile hoping to win over the hot redheaded tempered girl. He noticed that her face had softened some, but she still had fire in her eyes took this moment to change the subject before the whole room was on fire; everyone knew that her emotions are tied up in her powers. Last time she got upset like this was not thing you wanted repeated ever again.

_Flashback_

_"Ginny, I am so sorry but I think we are moving to fast," he smiled causing her to wonder if he met someone else and was just saying this to keep her calm._

_"Really?" she questioned with a fierce look of hate in her eyes._

_"Really," he answered as he got up to leave from the table in the library, before he could even walk away he felt warm all over. He couldn't understand why it was warm in there, but his body kept getting warmer by the minute it felt like his whole body was on fire._

_"Who is she Thomas?" Ginny demanded as she stood up from her sit with her hair flying in the air with flames surrounding her body. The sight of her in this state made him tremble with fear and panic._

_"Ginny dear?" Thomas wined with terror in his voice._

_"Don't "Ginny dear" me!" Ginny demanded as she threw her hands up in the air causing the whole library to burst into flames. Unknown to her Bill and Charlie busted into the library with panic and fear for their sister as they took in the scene of horror from her emotions and feelings of betrayal. Charlie took this moment and used his power to produce water from his hand to put out the fire, while Bill tried to calm her down so she could stop the madness that happening around the room._

_"Ginny!" Bill shouted at her to make her come back, but there was no response. Thomas was screaming from the pain he was feeling from the flames, Charlie came to realize that the young man was the cause of their sister's pain._

_"Bill we need to get him out of here," he demanded as he found it hard to produce more water because the flames and because of Ginny._

_"Look, you need to use that vial to open a portal to take him to mum so she could heal him while I deal with her," Bill ordered. While they were leaving he noticed she had snapped out of her trance and became more pissed off then before, but this time Bill decided to use his energy wave but not with enough to kill her, but to just knock her out. After Charlie had taken Thomas to his home, he explained everything to his mother about Ginny and her boyfriend. After everything was explained Molly had used her power to astral echo through his mind to manipulate his thoughts so he wouldn't remember anything that took place today. But while there in the young man's mind she noticed something dark about his mind, but she let go because Ginny wasn't with him anymore after explained to sister about how she needed to learn to control her emotions and her power since they were still growing._

_ But it seemed she needed time to heal from the pain she was feeling, not just from Thomas but from the scar she had inflected on her brother from the flame of her of._

_ Flashback_

"Ginny how about we let them finish asking there question luv before we resort to their level of thinking," Blaise smiled which was filled with amusement of the looks the girls were exchanging among each other.

"Wow," Buffy frowned as she stood up to knock the boy down some from his high horse. She couldn't believe that this boy thought he was such better then her and her family, just because he was a witch.

"Yes, wow," Blaise laughed, causing Dean and Sam to exchange a look that even made Prue and Harry wish this meeting was over with. Buffy had the look of death on her face, a look that she only gave a demon. But at this moment Blaise is the demon that she must take out without thinking about.

"You know what I am going to give you a get out your ass free jail card," Buffy smirked as she took a step closer to the boy who now realized that maybe he had spoken ill towards them. Blaise didn't know if he should shout something back or just stay quite before a female kicked his butt."Believe me, he is very grateful for the get out of a butt kicking jail free card," Bill smiled as he patted Blaise on the back suggesting that he keep his mouth shut. Before Buffy could ask any questions as to why they were teaming up with a group of witches her sister had to be less bitchy and full of tack with the question instead.

"Now if this is a coven," Faith paused as she couldn't shake the feeling as to why they are here. "Then why are we here?" Faith asked as she noticed her siblings were wondering the same thing except for Sam who had a gut feeling that they were going to get the answers to their question soon.

"Simple," she started to say as she paused for a brief second to take another look at Prue and the rest of her family. "The answer to your question is going to be revealed to you right now," Melinda smiled as she nodded for Penny to explain the rest.

"Only a select few will venture to the past to learn how the coven was formed and for the reason behind it being formed," Penny explained as Piper was brewing the potions needed the travel. "Now before any of you ask questions, let me explain that while you are back in the past you won't have any of you powers so you'll be given these vials with potions to get you there and home."

"So is Grams going?" Paige asked as she noticed Phoebe smiling at Draco, a boy that she feels is not worth her sister's time or energy. "You do realize that he and Pansy were going out?" Paige whispered to her sister in a low voice unheard to anyone.

"Yes I know that Miss Prude," Phoebe mumbled and shook her head, while Draco was wondering what the two girls were talking about.

"Phoebe, Prue, Ginny, Dean, and Hermione are going to be the ones making this journey," Penny answered as she twirled on her heels. Not realizing this decision was causing a stir among the younger coven, "before any of you question my decision, I want you to know that I have my reasons."

"Phoebe and Ginny are going because they can use their gift so we can see what they saw and learn from it," Patty announced as she place her hand on Piper's shoulder to ease her thoughts of concern for her siblings and friend.

"And Prue is going to learn about Melinda and a little about what the battle we are to face," Grams stated as she handed her granddaughters a protective talisman. She knew her girls could take care of themselves but she wanted to make sure. "Now all that is said and done Molly can you recite the spell for the children to time travel," the elder Halliwell commanded as she took a step away from the circle and motioned for the group to step into the circle of crystals.

_**Through Time and space**_

_**Take them to were it once began**_

_**To the place the Phoenix Coven was born**_

_**Hear these words**_

After Molly recited the spell the teens had vanished into a glimmer of light leaving no trace of them behind. The rest of teens didn't know what they should do or how they could help while the others where gone. "Hey how about you the rest of you do some research on charms and wards," Lily suggested as she started to look through the _Book of Gordic _searching anything that could help them in vanquishing potions and spells.

"Sure mom," Alisha smiled as she grabbed her bag to leave the coven causing her sister look bewildered.

"Hey where are you going?" Journey asked as she stopped looking through her potions book that her grandmother gave her on her twelfth birthday.

"To the _Mystic Store_ to find some new spell books and charms," Alisha smiled as turned to leave wondering if someone would catch the hint and follow suite and meet her there. Of course she would do the research, but at the same time she be able to have some alone time with her friend without her sibling butting in.

"Really then you wouldn't mind if Blaise, George, Paige, and I tag along?" Journey smiled as she noticed the smirk on their mother's face while their father was looking confused. James is the type of father that doesn't mind their brother dating, but for them to date was the biggest sin they could make. But he also wanted them to be happy, but not too happy.

"Sure why not sis," Alisha smiled on the outside, but on the inside she imagined herself using her power to teleport Journey into a volcano as she watched her beg for mercy and for her life. As they gathered their things and left to go to the store, Faith and Buffy felt like they should go search the hospital for any clue as to where Hope could be or who she was.

"Hey where you two heading?" Duke asked as he rubbed his chin thinking about what he could do to contribute to the group.

"Just going to go to the hospital to search through some records to find Hope," Faith explained while smirking at Fred, her sister could tell that she was doing some serious flirting.

"How do you two plan on getting a peek at the files at the hospital without working there?" Patty asked as she handed Bobby a glass of ice tea.

"Simple, we're going to do some surveillance of the place and maybe get a job there," Buffy smiled as she pulled her hair into a ponytail causing Bobby's face to lose color in it. He has never seen the girls do any hard work besides killing demons or any creature of the night. "Before you say anything we are doing this to get information without getting into any trouble."

"Fine, but make sure that you don't get into too much mischief," Bobby laughed as he gave them an approval wink of the eye.

_**A/N: A dead body of an girl is found in the locker room at the school. And the group arrives back with information that'll shock everyone.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy and Faith had arrived at the hospital and decided to come up with a plan so that they could seem innocent enough and the right type of girls that would be the right for the job. "So sis how are we going to do this?" Faith inquired as she pulled her hair into a bun, while Buffy was digging in her bag for some certain type of shirts and jeans.

"Simple Faith," Buffy explained as handed her a button up shirt and a pair of glasses. The shirt had made the poor girl loose color in her face.

"Are you serious?" Faith sneered as she held the shirt up in her sister's face; this had caused Buffy to snicker a little.

"Yes sissy I am serious," Buffy answered as she fixed her hair to suite the style she was trying to represent the nun look. "Now look we are trying to get this job, which means we have to look the innocent type."

"But that means I have to look like…" she mumbled, but before she could finish the remark she was cut off.

"Look do you want to learn the truth about Hope?" Buffy asked she shook her head at the girl. She was willing to do anything to find her sibling and bring home where she belonged.

"You know I do," Faith smiled as she put the shirt on and fixed her hair and added some makeup. After they had fixed themselves up they entered the hospital looking cheerful and happy to apply there.

The receptionist had noticed them coming inside the office, "can I help you ladies?" she asked as she put the phone down.

"Yes miss we 're looking for human resources office," Buffy smiled as looked at her sister.

"See we would like to volunteer here," Faith smiled.

"I see, well you ladies have come to right place," the lady smiled as she handed each of them an application. "You see our last volunteer didn't show up for work today, so most likely you girls probability get the jobs." After she handed them the applications the girls sat there and filled them out and went to get their schedules for the shifts.

Across town Alisha and Journey were looking through the mystic shop for some books and charms they could use to protect themselves and for spells they could use in battle. "Guess what I found?" Fred smiled as he ran over to the group sitting at the table in the back of the store gathering materials to search through.

"Hey what did you find?" Alisha asked as took her glasses off as she moved her sight onto her friend standing before her. As the rest of the group did the same hoping it was something good since he did stop them from reading the books before them. But his brother George was hoping it was good so he could take a break from researching.

"It's a book about ancient spells and charms they used back in Salem during the witch trials," he informed them as he passed the book around for them to see. Journey couldn't believe the name on the book and who the author was, she had seen that name once before but couldn't place where.

"Journey you've seen this book before?" Alisha asked her sister with a tad bit of concern in her voice. George was also concern fore her, because she has the same look on her face that she when Melinda had come to warn them about the danger.

"I know the title Protección del Espíritu By Lillian Rose Evans" Journey commented as she flip the pages of the ancient book, the pages where worn a little.

"Wait you know what it says?" Fred asked with confusion in his voice, he didn't know what language it was or what how to even read it.

"Yeah it's Spanish," she smiled as she translated on a piece of paper for them, "it means Protection of Life." Her sister realized that she should've study the language a little more when their grandmother was trying to teach it to them years ago.

"You see our grandmother taught us the language when we were little, but…" Journey grinned evilly at her sibling causing her to look down in shame at her notebook, "some of us decided to concert on other things."

"But you the author of this book is my great-great-grandmother Lillian Rose," she said with sadness in her voice, "you see she was said to be missing after the coven was formed."

"But wait if she became missing during that time then how did this book get here?" Fred asked with deep concern in his voice. He then noticed that Alisha had a bewilder look on her face.

"Wait that can't be right," Alisha began to say as remembered something important, "I have been through this whole store and never once have I seen this book here." While they sat there wondering if this could be a mistake or some type of omen of what is to come.

Blaise and Paige came into the store with a bag of quartz stone that they purchased from the store across the street at another shop that only dealt with minerals and organic herbs. "Hey guys did you find anything?" Paige asked as she hopped into a seat next to Journey, as she noticed that everyone except her and Blaise were looking weird and confused.

"I think we stepped into the twilight zone," Blaise whispered to his friend, who couldn't help but to giggle.

"Yeah but we need to go show this to our family like right now," Journey ordered as she grabbed her bag and the bags she was going to purchase. As she was checking out Alisha and everyone else went outside and started to talk about how everything was getting stranger by the moment."

"Hey this is weird," Paige remarked as she noticed the lights were on in the school, Fred and the rest of the group had turned to see what she was looking at.

"What is going on over there at the school?" Journey asked when she stepped outside; she noticed the lights at the school were flickering on and off.

"I'm not sure but I think we should go check it out," Blaise said as he noticed the look he was receiving from Fred and George. They were looking at him like he was stuck on stupid for even suggesting that.

"For real?" Paige asked as she was displaying the same look like the twins were. She shook her head and places her bags in the trunk of Blaise's car hoping that someone would tell Blaise he was crazy.

"Why you ask that?" Journey asked as she toss her bags in the car also as she smiled at everyone.

"Your friend here wants to go check out the lights at the school," Paige said as she slapped the back of Blaise head hoping to knock some sense into head. "knowing that none of us really have active powers like the rest of the coven."

"Look we can handle anything that any member of the coven can," Blaise stated as he rubbed the back of his head hoping that the youngest Halliwell wouldn't slap him or punch him in any way. "Trust me Paige, if I let anything happen to you," he paused as he noticed the look Paige gave him, " Piper would kill me," Blaise smiled as he took her hand and led the group into the school.

As they made it into the school Journey noticed shadows moving around by the lockers down the hall. "Maybe I should have called my mom or maybe Piper, because I know for damn sure that something is going to happen," Journey thought to herself. "If I make it out of here alive I promise I'll never let that bloody fool talk me into anything ever again!"

"Hey who's here?" Blaise asked with a little hint of fear in his voice, but enough for the others to know that he was a little afraid.

"Hey stupid you are not suppose ask who's there lurking in the shadows," Journey stated as she smacked the boy on the back of his head. She couldn't believe that he didn't remember any the rules that they were taught about patrolling at night.

"You know I am really getting tired of you girls smacking the back of my head!" Blaise mumbled as he started to rub the sore spot on his head. He noticed the shadow moving closer to them. "Hey look over there," he pointed as he soon realized that maybe it wasn't such a great idea to come into the school without backup.

"You know I think maybe we should go back outside," Fred suggested as he took Alisha's hand into his hand to turn around, but as they did that the door leading outside was closed and locked.

"Look what we have here," the man snarled as his face transformed into a 10 foot lycan, looking at them with hungry eyes. While coming out from the shadows were more lycans with blood dripping from their mouth.

" How about," Paige started to say in a low voice that only her friends could hear as she took a step motion for the rest of her group to do the same as her, " we… you know..," she gulped as she looked Blaise straight into the eyes. Before she could finish her statement George decided to make the lockers to start flying in both directions towards the lycans so they could make a run for it.

"RUN!" George shouted as they began running into different directions away from each other. Paige and Blaise ran into the Principal's office and hide under the desk,

"What the hell!" she exclaimed as she realized that they were trapped in a tight corner, she couldn't use her power to teleport outside or across town to her mom because she was scared and knew her power would backfire some kind of way.

"Blaise after tonight I promise I am going to make sure my sister," Paige whispered in a fierce scary voice only he could hear, but with enough tone to make him fear her; "never forgives you!"

"Paige, I'm really sorry," Blaise whispered back as he started to search for his for anything that he could use to fight with. "Do you have your phone?"

"No I don't," she grumbled she shook her head, "Blaise why don't use your power and contact my mom or sister."

Blaise had given himself a mental slap for not coming up with the idea himself, "I'll try to contact Piper first, while you try to check on the rest of the group." Paige nodded in agreement with the lad as she closed her eyes and tried to focus all her energy to locate her friends.

"Journey can you hear me?" Paige asked.

"Paige where are you?" The girl asked as she looks around trying to intake her surroundings.

"I'm with Blaise trapped in the principal's office," Paige exclaimed giving the girl a mental headache.

"Paige please claim down you're making my head hurt," Journey yelled back. "Listen I'm with Fred and we're locked in the kitchen walk in cooler."

"Maybe I can teleport to you two," Paige suggested as she was hoping the girl would say no, because she really didn't trust her power when she was scared. But right now she needed to be strong for her friends.

"No, I need you find my sister and make sure that she is ok for me," Journey pleaded; even though she and Alisha fought she didn't want her to die or get hurt. "Please Paige do that for me."

"Don't worry Journey I'll check on her," Paige answered as she thought of something that might take her friend's mind off her sister. "Hey while I do that why don't you ask Fred to keep you warm?"

"WHAT!" she exclaimed as she shook her head as was trying to get that thought out of her head. "When we get out of here Ms. Halliwell I am going to get you!"

"Whatever, bye," Paige giggled as she took this moment to try and find her other friends. "Alisha, are you there?"

"I'm here," the girl answered as she took a hold of George's hand to assure him that she ok. "Are you with Journey?"

"No, but she's ok and with Fred," she paused trying to see if Blaise was done with his conservation so she could report to the others about the escape plan. "Look Blaise is using his power to talk to my mom and to get help for us."

"Good because I really don't want to die or becoming a lycan." Alisha professed as she noticed the worried look on Fred's face as he took her hand into his trying to assure her that everything was going to be ok.

"Look," she paused as she noticed the concern look that Blaise had on his face, but soon noticed it turn into a grin. "I think help has arrived." With that note they heard a bang sound engulf the entire building; she knew at that point it had to be her sister.

Faith and Buffy had stormed into the building ready to do what they do best which was asked questions later and kick butt now. "Hey Piper," Buffy yelled as she shot an arrow that was coated with pure silver and holy water, "stay close and blew up anything that looks or smells like a demon!" Piper nodded and motioned for Ron and Draco to follow. "Listen up Faith you take water boy and energy thingy boy that way," Buffy commanded as she motion for them to go towards the gym.

"Be careful sis," Faith smiled as she and the guys went into their direction.

"Always sis," Buffy grinned back as she and the others walked into the dark hallway she felt a vibe that sent a chill down the middle of her back it was the same feeling she had the night her father was killed. She had stopped in the mist of her thought and spun around and saw the same lycan that took him away from her and her family.

"Hello pretty little princess," he laughed evilly causing the girl to turn pale.

Piper was about to blew him up but Buffy had held her hand in a command way to block the girl's attack. "Piper this is my battle that I must finish," Buffy turn and smirk but in a way not to let her guard down.

"But Buffy," Piper pleaded hoping the girl would accept their help.

"Your sister and friends need your help," Buffy commanded as she pulled out her dagger that was her father's weapon. "And I owe my father this, now go," she grinned as she stood in her fighting stance.

"Ok, but please be careful," Piper smiled realizing that this girl was just her sister Prue, the type of person who would do anything for her family and friends.

After they ran looking for their friends Buffy gave the lycan a look of pure hate and vengeance, she wanted to make him feel the hurt and pain that she was feeling inside. And tonight was the night that she was going to unleash this feeling from within.

"Is the little girl sad that her daddy's death was for nothing?" he laughed with pleasure and joy in his voice, trying to make the girl loose her cool. But unknown to him he was fueling her desire to end his life.

Buffy gave him a smile and had disappeared into the darkness being unseen and unheard to his keen senses of an lycan. He turn around trying get a reading but had failed in doing so, "Ok brat where are you?" he questioned as he spun around again hoping to strike his target but to only being struck himself from behind with a dagger into the heart. "But how?" he asked as he coughed up blood from his mouth, gasping for air.

"Simple," she grinned as she drove the dagger deeper into his chest aiming straight for his heart hoping to hear it crash. "I used magic and a cloaking spell, but make sure this time you stay in hell!" she spat as slammed deeper causing his chest to foam like acid causing the his body to dissolve leaving nothing but ashes.

Buffy had leaned against the wall using it to hold herself up as she took this moment to think of her father wondering that maybe if this lycan was still alive that maybe he was to. She needed answers and she needed them now, no matter what.

As Piper and her group were heading to the principal's office they heard screams coming from inside there. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that she had to do Prue's job since she was the oldest now. She threw her hand's up at the door causing it blew into pieces. She notices the vampire trying to attack them, "Get away from my sister!" she demanded in a fierce voice as her started to her hands and ready to blow up the demon, and the aura around her was visible for everyone to see.

"Piper?" Ron questioned as he tap her on the shoulder hoping to snap her out of the stare of violence, but he had no such luck.

The vampire had looked her up and down and decided that the girl was not a threat to him or anyone, but she was disturbing his dinner and that was a problem. "Look you can be my snack for later but for now bitch you need are pissing me off!"

"I am only going to say this once," Piper began as she took a step closer trying to get her point across. "Get away from my sister or there is going to be hell to pay," the girl demanded in a way that would true to her family way.

"Or what?" he asked with an amused look on his face, "are you going to break a nail or make me a cake?"

"No," she smiled as she threw her hands up and nodded for Paige to do her thing which was to teleport her and Blaise. "I am going to blow your ass into the next century and back." And with that she blew him into pieces and nodded for Ron to burn the pieces to make sure that he wasn't those types of vampire that can regenerate themselves back together.

"Piper!" Paige exclaimed with joy as she embraced her sister with a hug thanking her for saving her.

"Don't you ever go off into danger without me or Prue again," she hugged back trying to assure herself that her baby sister was ok and safe. "And you Blaise," she turned to look at him without letting her sister go, but making sure she got her point across to him. "if you ever place her life in danger again…"

Before she get her point across he decided to finish her statement for her, "I know you'll kick my ass."

"No dumb ass, I'll let Buffy deal with you," she smiled as she took Paige's hand and motioned for everyone else to follow behind her. "Listen, Ron," she paused trying to search the hallway to make sure that no demons or any other creatures were around, "I want you to use your power to light the hallway, while Blaise uses his to search to see if any one has any evil thoughts."

"We need to find the others and get out of here," Draco announced as he scanned the area as well. "Paige where are they hiding at?"

"I know that Journey is with George in the school lunch room cooler," Paige answered.

"Listen I need you and Draco to teleport to Buffy and help her find Fred and Alisha while we go help Faith get the others." Piper ordered as she gave her sister a look to assure her that she can do it.

"After that we need to meet outside by my car in an hour no later," Draco chimed in as they teleported out.

Piper and her group made it to where Faith, Bill, and Charlie where to only find them battling lycans. "Ron use your power to burn the lycans!" She commanded as she blew one up that was charging at Faith.

"Thanks Piper," Faith smiled as she wiped the sweat from her head. "Charlie use your water power to put the fire out and Piper I need you to blew them up!" she commanded as she noticed a vampire trying to run, she removed the stake she had hidden in her boot and aimed it at the vamp and tossed it into back causing it to turn into dust.

Ron couldn't help but to think he was in love with the warrior goddess, but he figured one of his brothers had a better chance then him. "Hey there's the lunch room," Ron shouted as they ran inside and noticed some of their classmates dead either mauled to death or their blood was drained by vampires.

"What should we do?" Paige asked wondering if their friends were ok.

"First I need Piper to Freeze them before they turn," Faith ordered as she turned to face Ron, "and you set them on fire BBQ style."

"But…" Draco exclaimed trying to find some type of hope or reason.

"Look Drake if we don't they'll turn into a lycan or vamp and go on a killing spree," Faith explained.

"While they do that the rest will go help me get the others out the cooler," Faith commanded as she ran to the cooler she noticed a vamp frozen about to drain a girl's blood from her body. She couldn't take anymore kids or anyone else getting killed, she took her sword and rammed it into the demon's chest and ripping it's heart from it.

After they got their friends free they left the school and got to their cars trying to make sense of what just took place in their school. Trying to put pieces together of the events and figure out why lycans and vampires were working together and why were they at their school. Buffy was ready to ask Bobby about her questions and to ask him how she knew how to cast a spell without a spell book.

**_A/N: Sorry about the lacking in updating, but I promise to update again by Saturday. Here is a preview for the next chapter:_**

**_Buffy has a new gift._**

**_Phoebe comes back first and is hurt._**

**_Prue has information that she can't remember about._**

**_Is john still alive?_**

Who is the new girl at school?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I just wanted you to know that I am going to remove River Falls Hollow because it is getting published. But if you want to know more about it or want me to finish it please let me know. But just so you know the ending is going to be way different then the book.


	10. updates

I am sorry that I haven't posted lately, but now I am working on new chapters while my little cousin is posting his own story on my site. I should have a new chapter up by Monday night. Thanks to those who have stuck with me.


	11. Unanswered Questions

"While they do that the rest will go help me get the others out the

cooler," Faith commanded as she ran to the cooler she noticed a vamp frozen

about to drain a girl's blood from her body. She couldn't take anymore kids

or anyone else getting killed, she took her sword and rammed it into the

demon's chest and ripping it's heart from it.

After they got their friends free they left the school and got to their cars

trying to make sense of what just took place in their school. Trying to put

pieces together of the events and figure out why lycans and vampires were

working together and why were they at their school. Buffy was ready to ask

Bobby about her questions and to ask him how she knew how to cast a spell

without a spell book.

"Bobby," Buffy announced as she walked into the room as she narrowed

her eyes at her godfather hoping that maybe what had happened tonight

was just some huge nightmare. But the blood on her shirt was an indication

that it wasn't, "can you tell me why my father's killer was walking around

the school tonight looking for an evening snack?"

Bobby's face was turning paler by the minute from shock, he knew that

John would never let a demon walk away freely or alive. "That's impossible,"

he exclaimed as sat down in the chair rubbing his head with both of his

hands.

"It's not," Buffy enforced as she sat next to him as she took one of his

hands into hers. "Bobby, I made sure this time he paid for what he has done

to our family," she whispered as she removed the single from eye as she

noticed that Bill was watching from a distance with a concern look on his

face.

"Look Princess your father would be nothing but proud of you," Bobby

smiled as he took the girl into his arms to embrace in a hug. He noticed

the look Faith and Dean were exchanged between each other wondering if

they should try to comfort their sibling.

"Can you explain how I was able to use magic?" Buffy asked as she

pulled away from him, hoping that he explain more about her family

history to her.

"Look pumpkin there are things about your family that I don't even

know about," he responded as he noticed the bewildered look he was

receiving the girl. "Look before you say anything I need you to know that

your father didn't really talk about his family when we grew up."

"Maybe I can answer some of your questions for you," a voice echoed

as everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing so they can see

who was speaking.

"Mom," Faith whispered as she took a hold of Dean's hand to assure

him that they weren't just seeing things.

"You have to know that all your question are going get all the answers

you need and your father is alive and safe," Joyce smiled as she vanished

into a glitter of light, as another glow of pure light engulfed the room and

vanished within a split second leaving five young teens standing in the

Dean spot where Joyce was. Prue was holding Phoebe up on one side

while Ginny was holding the other side, while Sam was carrying Hermione.

"Oh Prue," Piper had exclaimed with joy as she ran over to her

sisters to help while Buffy ran to Sam to do the Dean.

"Sam you won't believe what we've been through while you where off

making eyes with your new interest of the month," Buffy giggled causing

Sam to give her an evil eye. "And you need to know that Dad is alive," she

smiled as she gave him the serious look.

"Buffy, that can't be true," Sam muttered as he stumbled down to

the ground from the shock of the news he just received. "B you know

he's dead." Prue couldn't help but to notice the hurt he was expressing

on his face, she stood up and started to walk over to him but was met by

Harry.

"Prue are you ok?" he asked as he gave her a tender kiss on the

cheek, but he could tell that there was something different about her whole

demeanor.

"I'm fine," she began to stuttered as she noticed Dean was starting to

tear up in the eyes. "Look Harry now is not the time I need to check on

Sam," Prue stated as she moved around Harry to make her way over to

the man that she couldn't stand from the moment that they met. But now

she respects him, and wants to protect him at all costs.

Harry didn't know whether he should be bothered that she would rather

check on another guy or be happy that she was the caring person that

caught his attention. He felt a person place an hand on his shoulder, he

turned to find that the hand belonged to his sister Alisha who gave him a

reassuring look that everything is going to workout fine. "Chill bro, you

know that she is doing what she does best," she smiled as Journey came

over to join in. "And you know that is caring for their friends and family,"

she grin as she gave her brother pat on the back.

**A/N: I wanted to let you know that there are going to be some changes made to as where this story is going since it is being published. You'll notice different characters being introduced and different couples. But in the book itself things are going to be different and more magical.**


End file.
